


Cognosce ergo te, decora anima

by RudeSumienie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Desert Island, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirates, Sentinel/Guide, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/pseuds/RudeSumienie
Summary: Sanji zawsze gardził strażnikami, nigdy też nie prosił się o to, żeby być przewodnikiem.Umiał bronić się sam i nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Cenił sobie swoją wolność i był pewien, że nigdy nie pozwoli się uwiązać żadnemu z nich. Tym bardziej dziwił się sobie, że nie odmówił przyłączenia się do załogi słomkowego kapelusza, kiedy tylko usłyszał głos tego cholernego Marimo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dosłownie tytuł oznacza : "Poznaj zatem samą siebie, o piękna duszo"  
Moje pierwsze opowiadanie tego typu, zapraszam :)

_ "Przeznaczenie to pole magnetyczne przyciągające nasze dusze do pasujących do nas ludzi, miejsc i rzeczy." _

Colleen Hoover – Never Never 

Sanji zawsze gardził strażnikami, nigdy też nie prosił się o to, żeby być przewodnikiem. 

Umiał bronić się sam i nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Cenił sobie swoją wolność i był pewien, że nigdy nie pozwoli się uwiązać _ żadnemu z nich _. Tym bardziej dziwił się sobie, że nie odmówił przyłączenia się do załogi słomkowego kapelusza, kiedy tylko usłyszał głos tego cholernego Marimo. 

_ "MÓJ" _

Teraz siedząc na mokrym piachu w środku nocy zastanawiał się jak do tego doszło. 

\- Hej Marimo, obudź się. No już, zrób to dla mnie, nie mam zamiaru tu przez ciebie umrzeć. 

Sanji przeczesał palcami zielone włosy pirata i zatoczył kciukami koła na policzkach. 

\- No już, już Wstawaj. Wcale nie prosiłem się o tak durnego i bezużytecznego strażnika jak ty więc mógłbyś się z łaski swojej już obudzić. 

Od godziny Sanji próbował dobudzić Zoro - bezskutecznie. Kuk zacisnął zęby na papierosie, bijąc się z myślami. Nie wiedział co mógłby jeszcze zrobić, żeby ocucić strażnika. 

_ Swojego strażnika - _poprawił się w myślach. opierając się plecami o drzewo. 

Wiele razy zastanawiał się, dlaczego to on musiał być przewodnikiem Zoro, podróżując po świecie spotkali_ wielu z nich _, ale wszyscy wydawali się idealnie dopasowani, nie tak jak oni. Na samym początku Sanji nie chciał Zoro blisko siebie, wytyczał granice, potem ich kłótnie i bójki stały się codziennością. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Jako dziecko nasłuchał się wielu opowieści o wspaniałej więzi, wszystko miało być takie idealne. W praktyce wyglądało to jednak nieco inaczej. 

-Cholera 

Sanji zgasił papieros o mokry piach, w okuł panowała cisza, nie wiedział, gdzie są pozostali słomkowi i czy dadzą rade przyjść im z pomocą. Razem z Zoro wypadli za burtę podczas starcia z Marines. Znając Luffiego, zrobi wszystko, aby ich stąd wydostać. Pytanie tylko, czy maja tyle czasu, aby na niego czekać. O siebie sanji się nie martwił, ale nieprzytomny strażnik był problem. Samo przedłużające się wyłączenie mogło doprowadzić do nieodwracalnych zmian. Gdyby był tu chociaż Chopper, może wiedziałby co zrobić, sam był bezsilny. 

Z jego gardła wydobył się gorzki śmiech 

\- Wygląda na to, że masz najgorszego przewodnika na świecie - zacisnął palce na krótkich włosach Zoro - prawda głupie Marimo? Los musi nas cholernie nienawidzić. 

Sanji wrócił do powolnego przeczesywania palcami włosów Zoro. 

\- Jak możesz to wytrzymywać? te ciągłe bójki? wyzwiska? pewnie wolał być kogoś spokojniejszego, na przykład Robin-chan huh? - zacisnął usta - pewnie gdybyś miał na to wpływ, nawet byś na mnie nie spojrzał, głupie Marimo. 

Sanji nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął lekko szarpać za splątane włosy Zoro, jakby to miało go obudzić. 

-Hej szermierzyku, jeśli się obudzisz, obiecuje dać ci spokój, na tyle na ile to możliwe. Nawet mnie nie zauważysz, tylko się obudź, nie pozwól, żebym musiał patrzeć, jak umierasz- gardło Sanjego zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie - proszę, glonie. 

I przez tylko jedną małą chwilę w ciemności mógł rozejść się echem cichy płacz. Ale nie znalazłby się nikt, kto mógłby to potwierdzić. 

... 

Sanjego obudziło zetkniecie z zimnym piaskiem, potrzebował chwili, żeby poukładać sobie w głowie, gdzie jest, i co się właściwie stało. Zamarł na chwilę, kiedy zobaczył dziwnie wpatrującego się w niego Zora, który w poł leżał na piasku. Teraz do niego dotarło, że musiał zasnąć, kiedy starał się go obudzić, nie chciał wiedzieć, jak to wyglądało, kiedy szermierz się ocknął. Momentalnie poczuł pieczenie na policzkach. 

-Ej głupie Marimo! 

-Zamknij się 

\- Mógłbyś chociaż... 

-Powiedziałem zamknij się 

Zoro przekrzywił głowię zaczął węszyć, szukając czegoś co mogłoby mu powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdują. 

Sanji zrezygnowały usiadł I z żalem zapalił ostatniego papierosa. Wiedział, że kiedy Zoro jest w takim stanie nic nie zdziała. Przyglądał się jak szermierz niespokojnie porusza się wzdłuż brzegu starając się, zrozumieć co się stało. Mimo utraty krwi, Zoro wyglądał całkiem nie źle, prawie jakby zeszłej nocy wcale nie walczył o życie. 

Sanji mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w sylwetkę szermierza. Na pokrywające go blizny, zarówno te z poprzedniej bitwy jak i wcześniejsze. Ktoś inny pewnie uznałby je za szpetne, ale nie Sanji. Dla niego, były wyrazem siły i odwagi strażnika. Czasami przyłapywał się na tym, że wpatrywał się w nie, kiedy Zoro ćwiczył na pokładzie. A po jednej z walk, kiedy szermierz odniósł szczególnie paskudne obrażenia, Sanji miał ochotę, podjeść do strażnika opatrzeć jego rany a potem scałować każdą kroplę krwi z jego ciała, w podzięce za jego odwagę. W praktyce zrobił tylko tyle, że darł się na Choppera aby pośpieszył się z opatrywaniem ran i wyzywał Zoro, że dał się tak poharatać. Jako odpowiedzialny przewodnik, kazał mu potem zostać w łóżku i przygotowywał syte posiłki, ale ten cholerny Marimo jak zawsze wszystko mu utrudniał i już następnego dnia uparł się na trening, ale kto obiecywał, że życie będzie łatwe? 

Sanji przeciągnął się i starał się nie skrzywić, kiedy poczuł rwący ból w boku. westchnął głośno i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Jeszcze raz zerknął w stronę Zora z żalem dogaszając papierosa. To będzie ciężki czas. Miał nadzieje, że luffy znajdzie ich szybko. 

\- Ej Marimo, rozumiem, że wchodzisz w tryb bezmózgiego zwierzaka, ale mógłbyś mi chociaż powiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku, zanim zupełnie zapomnisz, jak się mówi. 

\- mhhmmm 

-Zajebiście, że używasz słów. - przeczesał włosy - cholera! Mniejsza z tym, idę poszukać nam jakiejś wody, miło by było gdybyś się przyłączył, ale jeśli chcesz możesz przepłynąć ocean w pław. Rób co chcesz 

Sanji wstał nie zwracając uwagi na ból i skierował się w głąb wyspy, wyzywając to cholerne fatum, które skazało go na bycie przewodnikiem tego glona. Miał serdecznie dość swojego życia 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Już drugi rozdział, zapraszam do czytania :)

_ Typowa sytuacja - wydaje ci się, że wiesz, co się dzieje w cudzej głowie._ _To niemożliwe. _

_A jeśli myślisz, że możliwe, to bardzo się mylisz._

_Bardzo konkretnie się mylisz. I ta pomyłka może ci zrujnować życie. _

Jennifer Brown – Nienawiść 

Zoro ostatecznie do niego dołączył. Sanji nie wiedział na ile było to spowodowane, jego instynktem, aby chronić swojego przewodnika, a na ile ogólną bezradnością. Teraz glon snuł się za nim niczym cień. Przemierzyli większą część wyspy, a dalej nie znaleźli źródła pitnej wody. Wszystko to sprawiało, że kuk irytował się coraz bardziej, jeśli do wieczora nie dotrą do celu, może skończyć się to cholernie źle. Nie znali tej wsypy ani jej mieszkańców, równie dobrze, można się na niej spodziewać śmiercionośnych roślin, co puchatych kotków. 

Sanji zatrzymał się i westchnął, odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po paczkę papierosów, ale natrafił na pustą przestrzeń. Ledwie kilka godzin temu zapalił ostatniego, zacisnął palce na materiale marynarki i miał wielką ochotę rozwalić najbliższe drzewo. 

-Oi kuk... 

-Nie mów do mnie padalcu, nie teraz. 

Sanji na prawdę uważał, że kłótnia w jebanej Dżungli po środku oceanu nie jest dobrym pomysłem, przynajmniej, do póki nie znajdą wody. Jego złość ogólną sytuacją podsycał brak nikotyny i obojętność Zora, a w końcu to jego wina, że się tu znaleźli. Wcześniej Sanji był zbyt przestraszony stanem Roronoy, żeby to rozpamiętywać, ale teraz kiedy ten nie okazuje najmniejszych oznak skruchy, kucharz irytował się jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzał na twarz tego glona, która nie wyrażała żadnej jebanej emocji i nie wytrzymał. Po prostu kopnął z całej siły najbliższe drzewo, a to przewróciło się na kolejne, z kolei tamto na następne i tak dalej, w efekcie czego stali po środku pobojowiska. I tyle byłoby z niezwracania na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. 

\- Ja pierdole, może użyłbyś łaskawie tych swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów i znalazł jakiekolwiek źródło jebanej wody. 

\- Jesteś zły. 

Sanjiemu dosłownie opadła szczęka. Czy był zły? Jasne, że tak, wręcz wściekły, ale kto by nie był?! Nie wiedzieli, gdzie są ani czy ktokolwiek przyjdzie im z pomocą, nie mieli nic do jedzenia ani do picia, a na dodatek skończyły mu się fajki. Bynajmniej nie miał powodów do radości, ale jak widać ten cholerny idiota po raz kolejny musiał stwierdzić największą oczywistość na świecie. Kucharz przetarł twarz w geście rezygnacji i jęknął przeciągle. Musiał cholernie mocno wykurzyć kogoś w poprzednim życiu, skoro teraz spotykało go to wszystko. 

\- Jasne, nie ważne. Czy mógłbyś po prostu poszukać jakiegoś źródła wody? 

Zoro przekrzywił głowę w poszukiwaniu zapachu i od razu ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, niż dotychczas. Kucharz zdusił w sobie niepokój i ruszył za swoim strażnikiem, tym razem postanawiając mu zaufać. 

... 

Zaczynało już zmierzchać, co niepokoiło Sanjego. Po wodzie ciągle nie było ślanu i miał wrażenie, że kręcą się w kółko. Do tej pory nie zwracał na to uwagi, wierzył, że Zoro doprowadzi ich na miejsce idąc za tropem, który złapał. Z każdym krokiem czuł, jak opuszczają go siły, miał nadzieję, że w krótce znajda się na miejscu, będzie mógł napić się wody i chwilę odpocząć. Pragnienie też doskwierało mu coraz bardziej. Sanji miał świadomość, że idzie coraz wolniej, ale Zoro chyba to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, sam powoli zwalniał.

Przeszli jeszcze kilka metrów w zupełniej ciszy, aż ich oczom ukazało się pobojowisko, które zostawili zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Sanji nie miał wątpliwości, że to te same drzewa, które przewrócił. Zoro zatrzymał się z obojętną, miną, a kuk zaczął przeklinać się w myślach za to, że zaufał tej amebie. Miał ochotę płakać i usiąść na wilgotnej ziemi, krzyczeć, rozwalić coś. Ale nie robił nic, po prostu patrzył na horyzont starając się opanować. Zoro odwrócił się do niego plecami i zaczął iść w zupełnie innym kierunku. 

\- Tędy. 

-Chyba sobie żartujesz?! 

Szermierz nie przestawał iść, więc Sanji podbiegł do niego i złapał go za ramię 

\- Ej! mówię do ciebie? Co ty odwalasz cholerne marimo? 

\- Szukam wody. 

\- Szkoda, tylko, że od ostatnich paru godzin chodziliśmy w kolko za twoim tropem. Jak w ogóle można się zgubić, idąc po zapachu? 

\- To nie moja wina! wszystko tu wygląda i pachnie tak samo. 

\- Tak? może gdybyś mi o tym powiedział wcześniej, zaoszczędzilibyśmy te godziny i zrobili coś pożytecznego! 

Zapanowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, można było usłyszeć skrzek ptaków i wycie wilków. Oboje mieli nadzieję, że ta noc minie spokojnie, zdawali sobie sprawę, że muszą znaleźć schronienie, ale wątpili, żeby udało im się to dzisiaj, poza tym nie mieli siły. Sanji po prostu pokręcił głową i osunął się na ziemię opierając plecami o drzewo. Po raz kolejny pożałował, że nie zostały mu już żadne papierosy. omiótł wzorkiem sylwetkę szermierza, żałując, że przez cały dzień był dla niego tako okropny, w końcu siedzieli w tym razem. 

-Jak się czujesz? 

Zoro zmarszczył brwi, takie pytania nie były podobne do kuka. Zwykle nie zamartwiał się jego stanem zdrowia do póki mógł się samodzielnie przemieszczać. 

\- Straciłeś sporo krwi. pewnie jesteś odwodniony. 

Zoro kiwnął głową. Stracił sporo krwi, ale bywał w gorszym stanie. Jedyne czego puki co się obawiał to wyłączenie, jeśli znów straci przytomność, będzie zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla kuka. I tak ich sytuacja nie przedstawiała się najlepiej, mimo wszystko, Szermierz był zdeterminowany, żeby chronić swojego strażnika. Każdy mięsień w jego ciele był napięty do granic możliwości. Wyostrzone zmysły wychwytywały najmniejszy szelest liści, który mógłby świadczyć o zagrożeniu. 

\- Bywało gorzej. - stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą 

Zoro usiadł obok Sanjego, tak żeby ich łokcie delikatnie się stykały. Tym razem, kucharz nie zaprotestował. Był cholernym przewodnikiem i zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ważny dla strażników był dotyk, którego zapewne szermierz nie dostawał wystarczająco. 

\- Powinniśmy iść dalej 

\- Taa wiem, ale jestem zbyt padnięty. Gdybyś nie ciągał nas w koło po całej wyspie, moglibyśmy znaleźć jakieś schronienie. 

\- Mmhmm 

\- Nie ruszę się stąd Marimo, chociaż miało by mnie pożreć stado wściekłych łasic. - mruknął układając się ostrożnie na ziemi. - Mam zamiar się przespać, i tobie też dobrze radzę, żebyś to zrobił, jutro będzie tylko gorzej. 

Minęło parę chwil i Sanji poczuł, jak układa się za nim większe ciało trzymając od niego delikatny dystans. Kucharz zamknął oczy starając się zignorować ciepło bijące od szermierza i pragnienie, aby dystans między nimi zmniejszył się całkowicie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mnie nie było, ale pojawiam się z kolejnym rozdziałem. Wybaczcie zwłokę.  
Zapraszam na rozdział :)

_ "Czasami świat spowalnia tak, że można zauważyć każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą rzecz, _

_ jakby się stanęło między dwoma uderzeniami serca wieczności." _

Mark Lawrence – Król Cierni 

Zoro nie mógł zasnąć. Położył się obok kucharza, spodziewając się, że ten się odsunie, lub co gorsza zrobi mu kolejną awanturę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Obserwował delikatne ciało swojego Przewodnika. Mimo, że Sanji był męski, szermierz dostrzegał w nim delikatność, której mogłaby mu pozazdrościć niejedna kobieta. Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak kuk porusza się w kuchni, na jego ruchy, jego pewność i determinację. Na jego smukłe dłonie, które doskonale wiedziały co mają robić. Zoro zastanawiał się wiele razy, jak to było by czuć je na sobie. Czy były by tak samo wprawne ciągnąc go za włosy? Tak samo stanowcze przyciągając do pocałunku? Myślał o tym niezliczoną ilość razy. 

Najbardziej jednak lubił w kuku uśmiech. Nie ten, którym kokietował przypadkowe kobiety, tylko taki, który pokazywał, gdy myślał ze nikt nie widzi. Ten, który wyrażał spełnienie i satysfakcję, kiedy spoglądał na sporządzone przez siebie dania. 

Strażnik chciał, żeby te uśmiech należał _ tylko _do niego, była to jego pierwsza myśl zaraz po obudzeniu, ostatnia przed snem i wielokrotna, kiedy dochodził po cichu pod prysznicem. 

Delikatny zapach kuka drażnił jego nozdrza, sprawiając, że Zoro miał ochotę przylgnąć do niego i wtulić w jego kark. Po raz pierwszy czuł go tak wyraźnie, zwykle naturalną woń Sanjego zakłócał gorzki zapach fajek. Teraz było inaczej, Sanji pachniał jak morze, dom i wolność. Wszystko to sprawiało, że Zoro coraz ciężej było nad sobą zapanować. Przysunął się do Przewodnika i delikatnie odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy. Starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Śmieszne zakręcone brwi, z których zawsze żartował, ostra linia szczęki, wąskie usta i prosty nos. 

Zoro był pewien, że zawsze odnajdzie swojego przewodnika. Nawet jeśli po drodze zgubiłby drogę, jeśli musiałby pokonać setki przeciwników i zatopić parę okrętów. Był tego pewny, bo Sanji był _ jego _, i każdy kto próbowałby to zakwestionować zginąłby marnie. 

Jednak wiedział też, jak bardzo Sanji nienawidzi tego, że musi być zawsze blisko niego. Ta świadomość rozrywała go od środka i zżerała żywcem, jednak szanował jego wolność. Zoro starał jak najmniej wchodzić w drogę Sanjemu, próbował się nie narzucać, czasem unikał go całymi dniami i dopiero kiedy jego instynkty zaczynały krzyczeć o bliskość Przewodnika zjawiał się w pobliżu i go obserwował. Czasem prowokował bójki, kiedy było wyjątkowo źle i czuł, że straci przytomność. Mimo tego wszystkiego wiedział, że gdyby Sanji chciał odejść, pozwolił by mu na to, i choćby jego instynkty miały strawić go żywcem, nie szukałby go. Oddałby mu wolność, która mu się należała. 

Strażnik westchnął cicho i ostatni raz spojrzał na spokojną twarz Przewodnika. Chciał się odsunąć, kiedy mniejsze ciało przed nim zadrżało. Roronoa zamarł, nie chciał wyrywać przewodnika ze snu, tym bardziej, że nie miał nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, jednak Sanji odwrócił się jedynie w jego stronę i ciągle śpiąc wtulił w ciepłe ciało Zora. Mimo szoku, strażnik pierwszy raz, odkąd pamiętał poczuł się komplety i spokojny. Teraz był wręcz pewien, że nie zaśnie. Wolał nacieszyć się tą krotką chwilą kontaktu z Sanjim. 

Wiedział, że gdy Sanji się obudzi, nie będzie zadowolony. Odsunie się od niego a jego ciało będzie znów palić z potrzeby dotyku. Jednak miał przed sobą jeszcze parę cudownych godzin, podczas których będzie dobrze. Strażnik oplótł swojego Przewodnika rękoma w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej, jedna z jego dłoni czule gładziła plecy Sanjego, a druga spoczywała zaborczo na jego biodrze. Jego nos zanurzył się w złotych pasmach włosów kuka, delikatnie muskając czoło. A z gardła wyrwał mu się głęboki pomruk satysfakcji. W tej chwili jego myśli skupiły się wyłącznie na lezącym w jego ramionach mężczyźnie. 

_ Przewodnik _

_ Chronić _

_ Chronić _

_ Mój. _

_ \- _Mój - Powiedział tym razem nagłos napawając się brzmieniem tego słowa. - Mój - powtórzył głośniej i zacisnął palce na biodrze kuka. 

Musiał być lepszy i silniejszy, żeby go ochronić. Ochronić _ Swojego Przewodnika. _Zoro był pewien, że da radę jeszcze trochę wyostrzyć swoje zmysły. Da radę usłyszeć i zobaczyć jeszcze więcej. 

Jego serce zaczęło wybijać szaleńczy rytm. Ziemista woń lasu stała się intensywniejsza a szum wokół był wręcz bolesny. Obraz zamazał mu się przed oczami a z gardła wyrwał sie głęboki jęk. W panice starał się uchwycić delikatne bicie serca Sajnego. Nie mógł się wyłączyć i zostawić go samego w tym miejscu. Starał się oddychać, ale płuca przeszywał mu ostry ból. Gorąco. Było cholernie gorąco a mimo to jego ciało opanowały dreszcze. Chciał się czegoś uchwycić, żeby tylko nie spaść, nie zasnąć. 

\- ..,oro, Zoro. Cholera. Wracaj. Ani mi się waż mnie tu tak zostawiać. Skup się na mnie Zoro. Słyszysz? 

Świat zaczął zwalniać, kiedy usłyszał ten cichy głos. Cholernie upierdliwy, ale stanowczy, ten sam który zawsze tak bardzo go fascynował. 

\- Tak właśnie tak. Oddychaj. - Delikatny dotyk na jego twarzy - Jesteś cały rozpalony i drżysz. Cholera. Źle, bardzo źle. 

Drobne dłonie sunące po jego szyi aż do ramion. Masujące jego kark. Mocne bicie serca, delikatny zapach. 

\- Dobrze. Wracaj do mnie idioto. 

Dłonie na jego twarzy, we włosach. Skupiał się na tym starając znaleźć drogę powrotu. Widok ciągle miał zamazany, ale słyszał już dobrze. Pochylił lekko głowę opierając ją o ramię Blondyna i cicho syknął. Saji nie odezwał się na ten gest ani słowem. Przeniósł jedynie swoje dłonie tak, aby jedna z nich delikatnie ciągnęła go za kosmyki włosów, a druga gładziła plecy w uspokajającym geście. 

\- Cholerny Marimo. Jesteś tak bezmyślnym idiotą, że większym już być nie można. - Mimo jego ostrych słów, nie zaprzestał delikatnego dotyku. - Musiałeś rzucać się na oślep na Marines, zamiast chociaż raz pomyśleć. Albo chociaż mogłeś nie dać im się strącić do wody. - Sanji westchnął. 

\- Nie musiałeś za mną wcale skakać. - mruknął cicho, owiewając skórę sanjego delikatnym oddechem. 

\- Mógłbyś okazać choć odrobinę wdzięczności, że nie dałem ci wtedy utonąć! - Palce zacisnęły się nieco boleśnie na jego włosach wyrywając parę kosmyków. 

\- Też mi ratunek, to ja wyciągnąłem cię z wody, brewko. - warknął cicho ustami muskając obojczyk blondyna. 

-Gdybyś nie wypadł za burtę, w ogóle nie musiałbyś mnie z niej wyciągać! - Sanji wściekły próbował odepchnąć od ciebie Zielonowłosego, który otoczył go ciaśniej ramionami. 

\- Nie- mruknął cicho - Nie. - powtórzył wodząc nosem po szyi blondyna i przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała - Mój. 

\- Cho-cholera. co ty wyprawiasz?! 

Sanji szamotał się cały czerwony, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku, jednocześnie nie pogarszając stanu Strażnika. Zoro nigdy dotąd nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Zawsze trzymał dystans i był niemal zimny, sprawiał wrażenie jakby wcale nie potrzebował swojego Przewodnika. Miarka przebrała się, kiedy poczuł mokry język sunący wzdłuż jego obojczyka a zaraz po tym nacisk ostrych zębów. 

\- Czy ciebie do reszty pojebało?! 

Sanji wściekły i zawstydzony odepchnął ostro Zoro. Potarł palcami zaczerwieniony fragment skóry sycząc cicho, na co Zoro warknął i znów przysunął się do blondyna. 

\- Co jest? Co ci odwaliło?! - Sanji zamilkł widząc szklany wzrok śledzący ruchy jego palców. 

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, zlustrował jeszcze raz jego sylwetkę oceniając rany. Zacisnął usta i przysunął się do szermierza, aby położyć dłoń na jego czole. Strażnik skorzystał z okazji wtulając się w nią. Zoro był rozpalony. Wcześniej Sanji myślał, że to efekt zbliżającego się wyłączenia, teraz obawiał się, że to coś poważniejszego. 

\- Musimy znaleźć wodę. O ile jakaś w ogóle jest na tej cholernej wyspie... - mruknął do siebie. 

Martwiło go tak nietypowe zachowanie jego Strażnika. Nawet po walce z Kumą, Zoro się tak nie zachowywał. Mimo tego, że zostali wtedy oddzieleni razem na dwa lata od reszty swojej załogi, a Zoro cały czas się obwiniał. Patrząc wstecz, cieszył się, że szermierz miał tak niesamowity refleks i złapał go w ostatniej chwili zanim Kuma go dotknął. Nie wie co stało by się z Zoro przez tak długi okres bez Przewodnika. 

_ Najpewniej by tego nie przeżył. _

Serce Blondyna ścisnęło się na tą myśl. Jakkolwiek uparty i bezmyślny był Szermierz, Sanji nie chciał go stracić. 

\- No już chodź tu. - rozłożył ręce na boki w zapraszającym geście. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcję, bo Zoro od razu wyrwał do przodu otaczając go ramionami. - Tylko żadnego gryzienia tym razem. - mruknął niemal czule i ułożył dłonie na karku Zielonowłosego. 

Postanowił dać chwilę Zoro, by doszedł do siebie, a następnie ruszą szukać wody. Szczególnie Zoro jej potrzebował. Musiał obmyć rany i napić się, bo stracił zbyt dużo krwi w walce. Jedzenie też by się przydało, ale w tym momencie woda była najważniejsza. 

Westchnął cicho i musnął palcami krótkie włosy na karku Zora. 

Nie da umrzeć temu idiocie na tej cholernej wyspie, tego był pewien. 


End file.
